Demiurge (Overlord)
Summary Demiurge (デミウルゴス) is an imp and the Guardian of the seventh floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He was created by Ulbert Alain Odle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Demiurge, Jaldabaoth, "Demon Emperor" Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Imp, Arch-Devil, 7th Floor Guardian, Defensive Combat Leader of Nazarick, Ambassador Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Transformation, Magic, Dimensional Storage, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Attacks such as Hellfire Wall also incinerate the soul as opposed to physical damage), likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, he should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Summoning of Evil Lords, Demons, and Meteors, Statistics Amplification (Of himself and his summons), Time Manipulation/Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (His words are passively empowered by a magical skill that lets him fully control weak-minded individuals and give commands to individuals below level 40), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Referred to as an Immunity in YGGDRASIL), Mind Manipulation (Was given an unknown World Class item by Ainz to protect him from the same mind control that took over Shalltear), Magic and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Capable of using Tier 10 spells such as Meteor Fall, and is considered to be peers with the like of Shalltear Bloodfallen and Albedo, although he is stated to be physically weaker than them) Speed: Supersonic+ (Considered to be one of the fastest Guardians of Nazarick, superior to the likes of Albedo, able to keep up with a casual Ainz in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Able to fight physically as well as magically) Durability: At least Island level (While described as one of the physically weaker guardians, he should be able to survive blows from the likes of Shalltear and Albedo) Stamina: High (Able to use multiple 10th Tier spells and combat a casual Ainz under his guise of Momon for a short period of time without showing any visible stress) Range: Extended melee range with shapeshifted body parts, over a kilometer with most magic, several hundred kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Armageddon Evil and an unknown World-Class item given to him by Ainz. Intelligence: Genius. Considered to be one of the most intelligent beings among Nazarick's forces, and often thinks ahead of Ainz himself without noticing. Only the likes of Albedo and Pandora's Actor can keep up with him, and casually thinks ahead of experienced emperors, mages, and others. Weaknesses: Relatively speaking, he can only cast a few spells, and only has access to two 10th tier spells. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Active Giant Arm of the Demon.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist Razor Sharp Claws.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws Hellfire Mantle.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle Dimensional Lock.gif|Dimensional Lock Hellfire Wall.gif|Hellfire Wall * Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle: A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. * Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist: A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw: A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings: A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed: It increases the user's speed. * Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which could only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. Ainz stated that it has effects that allow demons standing inside the fire to benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells doing more damage, item drop rates increasing and many other effects. * Frost of Judecca: Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows a user to travel to greater distances. * Hellfire Wall: A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hits its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touched and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Evil Lord Summons: It could only be used to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours, but it could be freely controlled for a time. The Great Tomb of Nazarick would not be diminished even if the summoned monster were killed. Passive * Command Mantra: Demiurge's words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It could be said it's an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. Main Equipment * Armageddon Evil: Demiurge was shown to have in his possession a statue that looks like a demon with six arms, and on each of them are some kind of jewel. Each jewel is imbued with a 10th tier spell, capable of summoning forth a demon army with a massive amount of troops. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Overlord Category:Tier 6